Justice and Mercy
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: Jace sat in his human made ceil, his hands bound. This wasn't right. When he tells the truth, he gets in more trouble than he would if he had been lying. He couldn't escape his father, he just couldn't.


Justice And Mercy

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This story was in inspired by the song Justice and Mercy by Flyleaf. It is off of their EP "Remember to Live." I don't own anything.

Time: City of Ashes

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Angst

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: June 1, 2011

Jace sat in his human made ceil, his hands bound. This wasn't right. When he tells the truth, he gets in more trouble than he would if he had been lying. He couldn't escape his father, he just couldn't.

Everyone he had ever loved had turned their back on him. Maybe it was because he failed them, but in reality they had failed him. What did they expect him to do? Of course Valentine had turned his back on Jace, but he was still his father.

Everyone was treating him like a naughty, little boy.

Everyone was out to get him.

No one wanted poor little Jace Wayland.

Expect for her.

And they couldn't even be together, ever.

He'd tried to forget about her and ignore his feelings for her, but he couldn't bring himself too. They can't be oblivious to each other. This love was creating blood on their hands, but it was also creating the worse kind of blood. Blood in their hearts.

****  
>Clary lies sleeping in the guest room at Luke's house. Last night, she thought that sleep would be impossible. It's strange how when you think you can't sleep, you get the best night's sleep you've had in years. Her sleep was dreamless. For the first time in months, Jace didn't enter her dreams. It was like for one night, he didn't exist.<p>

She woke up and stared at the room. The sun's shadows danced off the ceiling making spots of light and dark. It was like real life where there is no division, no balance of good and evil. Instead, it's all mixed together and hard to pick out from one other. It's a mixture of colours. The sun causes light, but it also causes darkness.

Just like Jace.

Sure, he can be a jerk and other unmentionables, but he was fighter. He protected those who mattered most to him. Maybe that's why he was giving her the cold shoulder. Maybe he was doing it to protect. From what was the part she didn't understand. Maybe he was protecting her from getting hurt.

Maybe he was protecting her from him.

She walks over to the window and looks out. Outside everything looks peaceful. It looks like a scene from _The Secret Garden. _Everything's full of life and so beautiful. It's born, living, surviving, and dying. It's all of circle. The cycle keeps repeating. It never ends nor does it seem to begin.

She listens. Everything's so quite. She can't hear Jace's rude comments or anyone firing back at him. It's so abnormal for her world to be quite.

She stretches. Life without Jace would mean a normal life. Sure, he was vulgar and boorish, but he was still her brother. It was her sisterly job to protect him from harm.

Because sometimes even the protector needed protection in order to come home safely.

***_  
><em>Jace didn't know how much longer he could take this. His hands were on fire as was his heart. How could these people to this do him? These were the people he trusted, loved even.

He looked down at his raw hands. They looked like his heart. All of the love he had ever felt was suddenly rubbed away. There was nothing left but blood and pain.

Jace slams his fist into the floor and curses. He shouldn't have done that but he needed to let the pain out somehow. It hurt, but at the same time it felt so lovely. It wasn't a good kind of lovely, it was a wicked lovely. Wicked lovely met something evil, but also felt so wonderful. He never did understand that until now. Maybe that's why he was always drawn to Valentine. Maybe that's why he viewed him in ways that the others didn't understand. Valentine was wicked, but, the eyes of some, he was lovely.

Like to Jace, he was lovely.

And to Clary, he was wicked.

The saying "love is in the eye of the beholder" couldn't be more true here. Everyone had different views of each other. Some were pleasant and some weren't. Someone people could take something ugly and see it as beauty. On the other hand, some only saw the ugly.

Like when Jace looked at this cage, he saw ugly.

When the Inquisitor looked at it, she saw beauty.

Jace looked at the Runes of the cage. He didn't dare try to break out. Justice had created at certain death for him without mercy. The Lightwoods, in a way, had shown him mercy through a violent love.

He was supposed to kiss the princess at this time. This is when the knight gets his dream girl and a happy ending.

Expect that wasn't going to happen in his future

***  
>Clary thought about all of those who have sacrificed so much for her. They gave up everything so she could have the life she has now. They had paid the price.<p>

And she hadn't.

She was still alive, breathing, talking living. They were dead or worse. They were fighting a war for her, crying out, and losing.

Although they were winning.

She never knew that winning could be so painful.

She had never felt this worry before. She was afraid to look at every headline, turn on the T.V. Only in this world, she really didn't have that fear. She just had to wait until the soldiers returned home. She just have to suffer through the angst until that faithful day.

Her soldier was missing.

Her soldier probably wouldn't be coming home.

Her soldier have been betrayed and hurt.

It was already done. They were overcome.

The soldiers were falling.

And with that mercy screamed its violent love.

And justice didn't win.


End file.
